pencil2ofandomcom-20200215-history
List of associated production music/f
Fanfare *Bridge Crossing - The weather quickly clears up. *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "Omg, this is good news!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - The "new" Pencil is revealed. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Party!" Farewell to the Islands Farewell to the Islands was composed by Kapono Beamer. *State Minds Drink Alike - "You're a-workin' out at a time like this?". *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - "You're getting sleepy ..." *The Boys' Birthday Party - the family walk to Ari's house. Fashionable Enclosure [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv7uJtGVfBs Fashionable Enclosure] was composed by Philip Green. *Still in a Hundred Years - at the British Consulate-General; "I send my sincerest apologies, but there is no way for you to get back to Nairobi." Faster Does It *Vomitaco - Played during the barf bag contest. Fates *Glad to Be Back? - "Look, I have to get going right now." *Sweet Tooth - "Blocky, gone?" *Battle Hymn of the Hoa - "I should 'a' known it was'ee h'in the firs' place!" *Still in a Hundred Years - "Oi, wot's the matter with'ee?" *Not Sco Much Viller - "This is bad, really bad!" Fight! Fight! Fight! *Barriers and Pitfalls - "Open mouth, yeah yeah yeah!"; "Come on and open that ... yeah!" *Still in a Hundred Years - "Welcome, welcome one and all, to the drawing to win a fourteen-country European tour! " Fig Leaf Times Two *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "So Pencil, how does it feel being freed from prison?" *Truars and Liars - Played at Haroldine's. *Zeeky Boogy Doog - "Hey, what's that thing we're all battling for?"; "So, what are we battling for?"; "What does Pin think she's doing?"; "Wow, Teardrop!"; "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"; "Okay, so everyone loves farms, right?"; "I have this vat of Dream Sauce."; "Wow."; "I thought it had to be called Dream Island ..." *Still in a Hundred Years - the parents and kids go their separate ways at the saloon. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Citlali screams of excitement. *All Change! (Regimes) - Plays as the kids watch TV. *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Why is she in Greenland anyways?" Film Fanfare Film Fanfare was composed by Dick Stephen Walter. 'Film Fanfare A' *Still in a Hundred Years - "Okay, we are prepared!" 'Film Fanfare B' *To Test Love's Posterity - The girls jump out of the poster. *Get Digging - Donut gets eliminated and falls gracefully. (new version) Finders Creepers *Reveal Novum - "The TLC's lid will open in three minutes." *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "She's down here." Flight in Panic 1 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=93NgIJ2Fm_8 Flight in Panic 1] was composed by Gregor Narholz. *Will He or Won't He? - Pencil is running. Floating Cities Floating Cities was composed by Kevin MacLeod. *Welcome Back - "But look at this place!" Flop and Go *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - Played during the wordless argument between Book and Lollipop. (old version) *State Minds Drink Alike - Javier enters for the interruption. Flower Display *In Caterva Jubilo - "You all have been receiving reports about many students' being absent, is this correct?" *Sweet Tooth - "Now my cake is done!" *State Minds Drink Alike - "Cool, uselessly conversational French!" *Still in a Hundred Years - second flashback. *Attack of the Six Foot Californians - "Omg, Penc-penc, it's so nice to, like, see you!" *Time Will Tell - "We're allowing you to visit your friends rather than be at our house." Folli the Foal *Glad to Be Back? - With the Alliance. *Still in a Hundred Years - "Bless my heart, y'all must be the children my Ma just sent!" Fooling Around [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AFGTUXLNO4E Fooling Around] was composed by Barry Anthony. *Not Sco Much Viller - "Hey, Dad?" The Foot of the Hill *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - Pen describes BUATA-baseball. *Insectophobe's Nightmare 2 - unknown scene Footsteps of Horror Footsteps of Horror was composed by W. Merrick Farran. 'Footsteps of Horror #11' *State Minds Drink Alike - Zorah enters for the interruption. *Dates and Schoolgates - "Yeah, for some reason it doesn't work!" *The Boys' Birthday Party - "Can I speak to you on the side, bro?" 'Footsteps of Horror #11.02' *In Caterva Jubilo - Played during Nelson's nightmare. *Get Digging - "Wait! Teardrop will only switch if she wants to switch. *Still in a Hundred Years - "What'd you mean?" *Time Will Tell - Pencil reads the letter. Four and Three Four and Three was composed by Harold Geller. It was another frequently sought track from SpongeBob. *Don't Pierce My Flesh - "A beauty contest!" *Zayde's Hootin' Arrival - "What?" Four Beers' Polka *A Leg Up in the Race - "Hey, Coiny. You're a penny. You're worthless!" *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Javier is found. *All Change! (Regimes) - "Hallo!" *Time Will Tell - "Finally the kids are gone fer the las' month o' summer!" Frankenstein's Niece Frankenstein's Niece and its variants were composed by Gregor Narholz. *The Pennsylvania-Vermont Ocean - A small figure passes. *Dates and Schoolgates - Saye doesn't notice Shelly. *Will He or Won't He? - "One day, you'll talk an' the whole world'll 'ear, I swear upon me grandfather." *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - Sio calls his friends. Frightmare *Return of the Hang Glider - Eraser pushes the button to kill Leafy. From the Dead *Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know - The rejected contestants get sent to the TLC. *Drill Sergeant Daddy - They approach Firey. Frozen Star [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2vogsgSLfBk&t=13s Frozen Star] was composed by Kevin MacLeod. It is best known for being the background music for The Scale of the Universe, most people's first contact with object shows. *The House of Ghosting - "Aw, seriously?" *The Softening - "Aunt Match!" The Fruitcake Vendor [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtJpwscnsXg The Fruitcake Vendor] was composed by Barry Anthony. *All-Day Anticipation - "Oh, come on, Penc-penc." Full On *The Long-lost Yoyle City - Played when Fries recovered Rocky and then Team No-Name ascended to the summit of Yoyle Mountain. *Vas-A-Yop - "Please wish for my return, commander." Furtive Footsteps Furtive Footsteps was composed by Paddy Kingsland. *Le Voyage dans la Poubelle - "Uh-oh, someone's in trouble." *State Minds Drink Alike - "Y' sure are." *Drill Sergeant Daddy - Behind the house. *The Nightmare of Camp Nidhamu - "Wow, Firey, it was great to separate us all into groups." Category:Production music lists